


Alone

by SheDragonOfTheWest



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the men from Kattegat are away, Siggy and Lagertha only have each other to keep themselves warm in the cold nights. They're slowly growing closer, so close that the bed is not the only thing they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

“I’ll never treat you like a servant.”  
This sentence echoes in her head as she unlaces her dress. It still surprises her to think to what extend it is true. Even if she always helps Lagertha in the usual tasks any other maid would do, their relationship goes way beyond that. Siggy knows the Earl’s wife sees her as a friend; she turns to her for advice and company. It was Siggy herself who comforted her when she lost her unborn child, and it’s her she shares the bed with now that their men are away from home, supporting King Horik. The nights in Kattegat are long and cold.  
Sitting on the furs, Lagertha watches her. Only her golden mane, slightly wavy after undoing the braids that usually adorn it, covers her breasts. She smiles upon seeing Siggy’s dress hit the ground and makes herself comfortable on the bed. It’s not their first time; they both know the ritual all too well. The other woman swallows. She embraces herself to protect her own body from the icy air that seeps into the room. The wooden floor creaks beneath her bare feet as she walks to join the blonde. Lagertha sinks her fingers in her servant’s frizzy brown hair and pulls her close to kiss her, the light of the torches giving her locks a reddish touch. Siggy releases a moan and wraps her arm around her without breaking the kiss.   
There is such silence that she can make out the sound of her lover’s fast heartbeats between the crackling flames and, instinctively, places her hand on the brunette’s chest. Her gaze travels down to revel in the sight of her slender body, that already familiar territory. She can’t resist touching her, so she lets her palm stroke over her side, stopping on her cuves. Siggy shivers lightly and seeks her kiss again, but the Earl’s wife refuses. She likes to play with her and make her desire grow. Nevertheless, the wetness she finds between her thighs shows her that she needs no more teasing. Finally, Lagertha decides to please her and presses her mouth once more, while her skilled fingers try to find the entrance. The other woman knows what that means. So she takes a deep breath and mirrors her moves; she takes pleasure in watching the beautiful blonde bite her bottom lip.   
It’s not long until the two of them fall exhausted on their backs, next to each other. Their breaths are faltering and a prickling sensation roams their bodies. A shuddering Lagertha covers both of them with the furs and automatically senses the brunette’s arm wrapping itself around her. She responds with yet another soft kiss before settling in the bed and closing her eyes. The chill of the night is definitely more bearable having Siggy’s warmth next to herself.


End file.
